chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: Italian
// CHDK language file 1.2.0-3338 build // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes 1 "Menu Principale" 2 "RAW (negativo digitale)" 3 "Parametri OSD" 4 "Istogramma (grafico ESP)" 5 "Zebratura (sovra/sotto ESP)" 6 "Script (automatizzazione)" 7 "Impostazioni grafiche" 8 "Miscellanea" 9 "Debug" 10 "Riazzera le opzioni..." 11 "Salva le opzioni..." 12 "Indietro" 13 "RAW" 14 "Salva RAW" 16 "Solo il primo nelle serie" 17 "Salva RAW assieme ai JPEG" 18 "Prefisso file RAW" 19 "Estensione file RAW" 20 "OSD" 21 "Mostra OSD" 22 "Mostra indicatori di stato" 23 "Mostra parametri vari" 24 "Valore di zoom" 25 "Mostra calcolatore DOF" 26 "Mostra orologio" 27 "Disposizione OSD" 28 "Batteria" 29 "Istogramma" 30 "Mostra istogramma" 31 "Posizione istogramma" 32 "Modalità istogramma" 33 "Mostra sovra/sotto ESP" 34 "Ignora picchi ai bordi" 35 "Auto-ingrandimento" 36 "Zebratura" 37 "Mostra zebratura" 38 "Modalità zebratura" 39 "Soglia sotto-esposizione" 40 "Soglia sovra-esposizione" 41 "Riappare schermo iniziale" 42 "Riappare OSD" 43 "Sovrapponi zebratura" 44 "Script" 45 "Carica script da file..." 46 "Ritarda lo scatto (.1s)" 47 "Script corrente " 48 "Parametri script" 49 "Impostazioni grafiche" 50 "Lingua..." 51 "Codifica OSD" 52 "Caratteri RBF di menù..." 53 "Colori" 54 "Testo nel OSD" 55 "Sfondo nel OSD" 56 "Istogramma" 57 "Sfondo nell'istogramma" 58 "Bordo nell'istogramma" 59 "Indicatori ESP istogramma" 60 "Zebratura sotto-ESP" 61 "Zebratura sovra-ESP" 62 "Icona di batteria" 63 "Testo nel menù" 64 "Sfondo nel menù" 65 "Testo nel lettore testuale" 66 "Sfondo nel lettore testuale" 67 "Miscellanea" 68 "Navigatore" 69 "Calendario" 70 "Lettore testuale" 71 "Giochi" 72 "Torcia di emergenza" 73 "Mostra la schermata di avvio" 74 "Usa la leva di zoom per MF" 75 "Tasto di modo " 76 "Tavola dei colori" 77 "Informazioni sulla versione" 78 "Informazioni sulla memoria" 79 "Debug" 80 "Mostra dati di debug" 81 "Pag. PropCase/ParamsData" 82 "Mostra parametri vari" 83 "Esplora la memoria" 84 "Usa ALT +/- per debug" 85 "Rendi la SD autoavviabile..." 86 "Indicatore di batteria" 87 "Tensione MAX batteria (mV)" 88 "Tensione MIN batteria (mV)" 89 "Incremento (ON=25, OFF=1 mV)" 90 "Mostra la percentuale" 91 "Mostra la tensione" 92 "Mostra l'indicatore" 93 "Lettore testuale" 94 "Apri un nuovo file..." 95 "Apri l'ultimo file" 96 "Scegli carattere RBF" 97 "Codifica" 98 "Manda a capo" 99 "Autoscorrimento" 100 "Ritardo autoscorrimento (s)" 101 "Giochi" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Opzioni originarie ***" 105 "SICURO di voler ripristinare\n le opzioni predefinite?" 106 "*** Dati Versione ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s %s\nRevision: %s\nData: %s\nOra: %s\nFotocamera: %s\nFW Vers: %s\nCompilatore: %s" 108 "*** Dati Memoria ***" 109 "Memoria libera: %d bytes\ndimensione CHDK: %d bytes\ncaricato in: 0x%X" 110 "*** Informazioni ***" 111 "Commuta la fotocamera\nnella modalità PLAY\ne riprova. :)" // file browser titles 112 "Navigatore" 113 "Seleziona Script" 114 "Seleziona file di testo" 115 "Seleziona carattere RBF" 116 "Seleziona lingua" // for calendar 117 "Gennaio" 118 "Febbraio" 119 "Marzo" 120 "Aprile" 121 "Maggio" 122 "Giugno" 123 "Luglio" 124 "Agosto" 125 "Settembre" 126 "Ottobre" 127 "Novembre" 128 "Dicembre" 129 "Lun" 130 "Mar" 131 "Mer" 132 "Gio" 133 "Ven" 134 "Sab" 135 "Dom" 136 "Oggi:" // messagebox buttons 137 "Ok" 138 "Si" 139 "No" 140 "Annulla" // OSD layout editor 141 "Istogramma" 142 "Calc. DOF" 143 "Indicatori" 144 "Parametri vari" 145 "Icona batteria" 146 "Testo batteria" 147 "Orologio" // palette 148 "Premi SET per scegliere un colore" 149 " Premi MENU per uscire " 150 "Colore" 151 "Usa %s per selezionare il colore" // reversi 152 "*** Risultati ***" 153 "Hai vinto! :)" 154 "Hai perso! :(" 155 "Disegna! :/" 156 "*** Mosse Errate ***" 157 "Non puoi metterla qui!" 158 "Questa cella non è vuota!" 159 "Muovi: Tu " 160 "Muovi: Computer" 161 " GAME OVER " 162 " Bianco Nero " 163 "*** Info su ***" // sokoban 164 " Livello" 165 " Mosse" 166 "*** Finito ***" 167 "SI!\n L'hai risolto! " // console 168 "*** INIZIATO ***" 169 "*** INTERROTTO ***" 170 "*** FINITO ***" // file browser 171 "*** Elimina Cartella ***" 172 "SICURO di voler eliminare\nTUTTI i file dalla\ncartella selezionata?" 173 "*** Elimina File ***" 174 "SICURO di voler eliminare\nil file selezionato?" // benchmark 175 "Benchmark" 176 "Calcolo..." 177 "Avvia benchmark Premi SET per iniziare" 178 "Schermo" 179 "Scrittura :" 180 "Lettura :" 181 "Memoria" 182 "Memoria SD" 183 "Scrittura (RAW) :" 184 "Scrittura (Mem) :" 185 "Scrittura (64k) :" 186 "Lettura (64k) :" 187 "Disabilita spegnimento LCD" 188 "Taglia" 189 "Copia" 190 "Incolla" 191 "Elimina" 192 "Selezione inversa" 193 "*** Taglia file ***" 194 "SICURO di voler tagliare\n%d i file selezionati\nda %s/?" 195 "*** Copia file ***" 196 "SICURO di voler copiare\n%d i file selezionati\nda %s/?" 197 "*** Cancella file ***" 198 "SICURO di voler eliminare\n%d i file selezionati?" 199 "Attendere prego..." 200 "Mostra griglia" 201 "Carica griglia da file..." 202 "Linee griglia" 203 "Griglia" 204 "Seleziona file della griglia" 205 "Griglia corrente" 206 "Sottrazione Campo-Buio" 207 "Cambia i colori di griglia" 208 "Colore linea" 209 "Colore riempimento" 210 "Calcolatore DOF" 211 "Calcolatore DOF" 212 "Dist. Sog. Canon come minima" 213 "Usa Dist. Sog. EXIF (PC65)" 214 "Mostra Dist. Sog." 215 "Mostra distanza minima" 216 "Mostra distanza massima" 217 "Mostra distanza iperfocale" 218 "Mostra profondità di campo" 219 "Miscellanea" 220 "Miscellanea" 221 "Mostra in modalità riproduzione" 222 "Mostra zoom" 223 "Mostra diaframma 'reale'" 224 "Mostra ISO 'reale'" 225 "Mostra ISO 'nominale'" 226 "Mostra ISO solo per AutoISO" 227 "Mostra EV scelto (Tv+AV)" 228 "Mostra EV misurato (BV+SV)" 229 "Mostra BV (val. lum.) scelto" 230 "Mostra BV misurato" 231 "Mostra sovra-ESP (no flash!)" 232 "Mostra luminosità di scena" 233 "Parametri video" 234 "Parametri video" 235 "Modalità video" 236 "Bitrate video" 237 "Qualità video" 238 "Operazioni avanzate" 239 "Operazioni avanzate (foto)" 240 " Passi di Ev" 241 " Valore ESP lunga" 242 "Forzatura Av" 243 "Forzatura ISO" 244 " Valore ESP corta" 245 "Forzatura MF" 246 " Cambia +/-" 247 "Bracketing in modo continuo" 248 "Bracketing in modo continuo" 249 "Forcella Tv" 250 "Forcella Av" 251 "Forcella ISO" 253 "Forcella dist. sog. (mm)" 255 "Tipo di forcella" 256 "Autoavvia" 257 "Scatto remoto" 258 "Abilitare le richieste Lua dirette\npuò causare danni alla fotocamera.\nSe non sei sicuro, non\neseguire questa operazione.\n\nIntendi davvero abilitare le\nrichieste dirette?" 259 "Vuoi permettere Lua a basso livello?" 260 "*** TERMINATO ***" 261 "*** Autoavvia ***" 264 "Azzera forzature all'avvio" 265 "Mostra val. sovra-ESP Canon" 266 "Sviluppo RAW" 267 "Commuta la fotocamera\nin modalità registrazione\ne scatta." 268 "Seleziona RAW" 269 "Somma RAW" 270 "Media RAW" 271 "Memoria SD piena:\n%dM richiesti, %dM disponibili." 272 "Mostra OSD in riproduzione" 273 "Lista compiti d'avvio" 274 "Dist. sog. dall'obbiettivo" 275 "Azzera bracketing all'avvio" 276 "Crea SD con due partizioni" 277 "Scambia partizioni" 278 "Ciò DISTRUGGERÀ TUTTE LE INFORMAZIONI\nsulla SD. Continuare?" 279 "Questa SD ha solo una partizione." 280 "Errore" 281 "Attenzione" 282 "Informazioni" 283 "Zebra RGB (solo sovra-ESP)" 284 "Stato filtro ND" 285 "Mostra divisioni in EV" 286 "Avvertimenti OSD" 287 "Sfondo avvertimenti OSD" 288 "Colore icona spazio residuo" 289 "Indicatore di spazio residuo" 290 "Spazio residuo" 291 "Mostra in percentuale" 292 "Mostra in MB" 293 "Testo spazio residuo" 294 "Mostra scatti RAW rimanenti" 295 "RAW rimanenti" 296 "Mostra indicatore dei RAW" 297 "Mostra valori in video" 298 "Tipo forzatura Tv" 299 "Abilita menù utente" 300 "Menù utente" 301 "Modifica menù utente" 302 "Fattore convertitore, 100=1x" 303 "Mostra barra spazio" 304 " Dimensione a schermo" 305 " Larghezza/altezza" 306 " Soglia in percentuale" 307 " Soglia in MB" 308 "Unità per avvertimento" 309 " Soglia d'avvertimento" 310 "Abilita zoom ottico" 311 "Orologio" 312 "Impostazioni orologio" 313 "Formato ora" 314 "Colore sfondo spazio residuo" 315 "Indicatore in 12h" 316 "Mezza pressione mostra" 317 "Indicatore dei RAW" 318 "RAW" 319 "Indicatore di spazio residuo" 320 "Spazio residuo" 321 "AutoISO personalizzato" 322 "AutoISO personalizzato" 323 "Abilita AutoISO personale" 324 "Tempo minimo" 325 "Fattore umano (1/FL/Fat)" 326 "Fattore IS (TV*Fat)" 327 "Max ISO HI" 328 "Max ISO AUTO" 329 "Min ISO" 330 "Colore testo menù titolo" 331 "Colore sfondo menù titolo" 332 "Colore testo cursore" 333 "Colore sfondo cursore" 334 "Centra il menù" 335 "Muto usando lo zoom" 336 "Rimozione pixel difettosi" 337 "Spenta" 338 "Mediata" 339 "RAWconv" 340 "Forzatura" 341 "Sfondo forzatura" 342 "Disabilita forzature" 343 " Pure AutoIso e bracketing?" 344 " A scomparsa?" 345 "Disabilita per reg. video?" 346 "Mostra tempo rimasto?" 347 " Aggiornamento (~s)" 348 "Tempo rimasto al video" 349 "Azzera par. video all'avvio" 350 "Abilita salto rapido EV?" 352 "Correzione EV" 353 "SICURO di voler eliminare TUTTI\ni file RAW senza corrispondenza JPG\nnella cartella DCIM?" 354 "SICURO di voler eliminare TUTTI\ni file RAW senza corrispondenza JPG\nnella cartella selezionata?" 355 "SICURO di voler eliminare i file RAW\nsenza corrispondenza JPG?\n(Selezionati esclusi)" 356 "La funzione di pulizia RAW non\nsi può applicare a questo oggetto." 357 "*** Pulizia file RAW ***" 358 "Pulisci dai RAW" 359 "Menu utente come principale" 360 "Carattere dei simboli" 361 "Seleziona file di simboli" 362 "Abilita simboli" 363 "Colore testo simboli" 364 "Colore sfondo simboli" 365 "Curve personalizzate" 366 "Curve personalizzate" 367 "Carica profilo di curva..." 368 "Applica la curva" 369 "Seleziona file di curva" 370 "Evidenzia margine" 371 "Evidenzia margine (panorami)" 372 "Abilita evidenzia margine" 373 "Soglia per il margine" 374 "Colore di evidenziatura" 375 "Scatto remoto" 376 "Scatto remoto" 377 "Abilita scatto sincrono" 378 "Abilita sincronismo" 379 "Abilita ritardo sincronia" 380 "Ritardo sincronia 0.1ms" 381 "Ritardo sincronia 0.1s" 382 "Tasto AF" 383 "Carica valori predefiniti" 384 "Imposta parametri" 385 "Evita RAW in Sport" 386 "Evita RAW in Raffica" 387 "Evita RAW in ESP a forcella" 388 "Evita RAW in Intervallometro" 389 "Eccezioni" 390 "Menù delle eccezioni RAW" 391 "Avvisa per eccezioni?" 392 "Seleziona 1^ voce nei menù" 393 "Ritardo (0.1s)" 394 "Scatto sincronizzato" 395 "Controllo rapido in video?" 396 "Temperatura" 397 "Mostra temperatura?" 398 "Controllo qualità video?" 399 "Abilita zoom remoto" 400 "Ritardo zoom (0.1s)" 401 "Suono iniziale" 402 "Prefisso file RAW operati" 403 "Estensione file RAW operati" 404 "Sottrai valore di buio in ingresso" 405 "Sottrai valore di buio in uscita" 406 "da" 407 "...%d ulteriori file" 408 "Sottrai" 409 "Sottrai dai selezionati" 410 "Salva parametri" 411 "Mostra EV in video" 412 " fattore forzatura zoom" 413 "Forzatura zoom" 414 " Azzera all'avvio" 415 "Aggiungi suffisso RAW" 416 " in Fahrenheit" 417 "Carica file di margine" 418 "Salva file di margine" 419 "Abilita in riproduzione" 421 "Carica/imposta zoom" 422 "Modalità panorama" 423 "Sincronizza 2^ tendina al flash" 424 "Formato DNG" 425 "RAW nella memoria tampone" 426 "Impossibile caricare CHDK/badpixel.bin\nesegui prima\n'Crea badpixel.bin'" 427 "Mostra tempo registrazione RAW" 428 "Connetti 4" 429 "Opponente:" 430 "Umano" 431 "Il giocatore 1 ha vinto" 432 "Il giocatore 2 ha vinto" 433 "Ti ho battuto" 434 "Gioco terminato in pareggio" 435 "Evita RAW in Panorama" 436 "Evita RAW in Auto" 437 " SOLO in video" 438 "AutoFlash + Com. ESP" 439 "Estensione file 'DNG'" 440 "DNG visibile via USB" 441 "Mastermind" 442 "colori disponibili" 443 "nel posto giusto" 444 "colori come risposta" 445 "CORRETTO :-)" 446 "GAME OVER" 447 "<--> seleziona colonna" 448 "SUGIU seleziona colore" 449 "SETcolonna succussiva" 450 "NESSUN COLORE DOPPIO" 451 "Azzera carattere di menù" 452 "Riavvia fotocamera..." 453 "Flash man. + Potenza" 454 "Forza qualità JPEG" 455 "Riavvia Lua se in errore" 456 "Filtra i margini" 457 "Mostra sempre" 458 " Sovrapposizione (%)" 459 "Crea badpixel.bin" 460 "Devi essere in modalità\nregistrazione per eseguirlo." 461 "%s disabilitato nella build" 462 "Forzature dei tocchi" 463 "Controlli AE in video" 464 "Tasti per scorciatoie " 465 "Informazioni USB" 466 "Mostra info. USB" 467 "Salva log in caso di crash" 468 "ERRORE: SystemEventInit e System.Create terminati" 469 "Impossibile salvare log di ROM crash" 470 "Log di ROM crash salvato in ROMLOG.LOG" 471 "Tipo di controllo" 472 "Modalità di controllo" 473 "Opzioni" 474 "Opzioni casella testuale" 475 "Scegli la mappa caratteri" 476 "Altro ->" 477 "Crea DIR" 478 "Rinomina" 479 "Nome della cartella:" 480 "Nuovo nome del file:" 481 "Rimuovi DIR" 482 "Curva personalizzata corrente" 483 "Tetris" 484 "Mostra numero di partizione" 485 "Video senza limite di tempo" 486 "Il sensore può surriscaldarsi per lunghe registrazioni!" //GPS Anfang--------------------------------- 487 "Opzioni-GPS" 488 "Mostra navigazione" 489 "Mostra bussola" 490 "Mostra Geo-cordinate" 491 "Mostra altitudine" 492 "Salva posizione in ogni JPG" 493 "Intervallo - GPX-Track s" 494 "Registra GPX-Track Avvia" 495 "Registra GPX-Track Ferma" 496 "Chiudi indicatore bussola" 497 "Chiudi indicatore navigazione" 498 "Tempo di attesa del segnale GPS s" 499 "Campionamento - Bussola s" 500 "Campionamento - Navigazione s" 501 "Ricommunta al modo riproduci in s" 502 "Disattiva retroilluminazione in s" 503 "Opzioni comuni" 504 "Campionamento finché il GPS riceve s" 505 "Attenuazione della bussola 1-40" 506 "Opzioni - Registrazione" 507 "Opzioni - Contrassegni" 508 "Opzioni - Navigazione" 509 "Spegni se livello di batteria 0-99%" 510 "Contrassegni arretrati - Stringhe corte" 511 "0 - Correzione 2D-3D" 512 "Lampeggia LED mentre ritardi i contrassegni" 513 "Communta a modo riproduzione" 514 "Spegni retroilluminazione" 513 "Communta a modo riproduzione" 514 "Spegni retroilluminazione" 517 "Periodo di commutazione s" 517 "Periodo di spegnimento s" 519 "Mostra stato GPS" 520 "Avvisa se batteria scarica" 521 "Usa posizione come loc. casa" 522 "Ritorna a casa Avvia" 523 "Usa posizione come zona temporale attuale" 524 "Mostra simbolo di registrazione percorso" 525 "Ritorna a casa Ferma" 526 "Controlla il cambio di zona temporale" 527 "Avvisi audio on/off" 528 "CHDK - GPS on/off" 529 "Nessun GPS!" 530 "Zona temporale cambiata!" 531 "Batteria non soddisfacente!" 532 "Spegnimento in %02d seconds!" 533 "Spegnimento automatico annullato!" 534 "Aspetto il GPS per %01d:%02d" 535 "Impossibile navigare alla loc. casa!" 536 "Impossibile navigare alla foto: %s!" 537 "Distanza: = %i m" 538 "Durata: = %i:%i:%i" 539 "Luogo: = %s km/h" 540 "Direzione: = %i°" 541 "Destinazione: = %i°" 542 "Navigazione alla foto: %s iniziata" 543 "latitudine=%s - longitudine=%s " 544 "titolo = %i°" 545 "Navigazione verso loc. casa iniziata" //GPS Ende----------------------------------------- 546 "Min tempo di ripiego" 547 "Max ISO di ripiego" 548 "Compensaz. di sovra-ESP" 549 "Pixel sovraesposti in %" 550 "Per annullare pressione" 551 "Abilita avvio script" 552 "Disabilita tasto di aiuto zoom" 553 "Versione DNG" 554 "Impostazioni dei menù" 555 "Mostra schermata aiuto " 556 " Ritardo schermata aiuto" 557 "Impostazioni CHDK" // mode help screen text 558 "%-20s %-14s" // Header format, adjust if needed; but total len must be 35 559 "Scorciatoie " // Len must be <= first string in header format (20) 560 "Tasto mezza pressione +" // Len must be <= first string in header format (20) 561 "MENU=Menù CHDK" // Len must be <= second string in header format (14) 562 "MENU=Menù utente" // Len must be <= second string in header format (14) 563 "SET=Menù script, SHUTTER=Esegui script"// Len must be <= 35 564 "Fuoco %5s=Inf. %5s=Iperfocale" // Len must be <= 35 565 "Fuoco manuale" 566 "Nascondi OSD quando premuto" 567 " * - non disponibile nel modo "// Len must be <= 35 568 "'%s'\naggiunto al menù utente" 569 "Menù utente pieno" 570 "Memoria SD" 571 "Lingua & Caratteri" 572 "Aggiungi script al menù utente" 573 "Fuoco a infinito" 574 "Fattore di fuoco" 575 "Tasto ON/OFF in modo " 576 "Moduli" 577 "Inspezione moduli" 578 "Registra i log" 579 "Elimina i moduli di log" 580 "Scorciatoia mezza-pressione" 581 "<< Scorciatoie disabilitate >>" 582 "Riga di comando" 583 "Mostra riga di comando" 584 "Sparisce dopo N sec." 585 "Riazzera" 586 "Mostra l'ultima" 587 "Azzera dimensioni e posizione." 588 "Impostazioni RAM Dump" 589 "Indirizzo iniziale" 590 "Dimensione Dump (0 = TUTTA)" 591 "Ritardo Dump (s)" 592 "Niente spazio per eseguire il modulo\n'%s'" 593 "Il modulo\n'%s'\nnon supporta la modalità 'semplice'" 594 "Aggiungi\n%s\nal menù utente?" 595 "Rimuovi\n%s\ndal menù utente?" 596 "Aggiungi e rimuovi voci dal menù" 597 "Aggiungi modulo al menù utente" 598 "Rimuovi la voce corrente dal menù utente" Italian